Harry Potter and the slayer's patriachy
by witchlight
Summary: Set after Prisoner of Azkaban and S6.When the suernatual attacks Dumbledore brings the slayer to hogwarts but something is wrong.What exactly doe LV want with the slayer?Is she even who he thinks?
1. Just for Starters

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and the writers of Buffy the Vampire Slayer own these characters I only borrowed them I swear.

Also I know a few things don't quite fit in place but deal I haven't watched enough BtVS to make it exactly fit sorry!!!!

It was just another summer day in Little Whinging and a teenage boy with messy dark hair and round glasses strolled idly down the street.  It was a very ordinary street with semis, front gardens and smart cars parked outside; the kind of place you wouldn't expect anything unordinary to happen.  Normally you'd be right about such a street but Privet Drive had seen a few strange things in its time- a snowy owl that seemed to visit one particular window with unnatural frequency, day or night being one of the less unusual oddities.  The boy seemed fairly normal too, only a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, virtually hidden by hair, signalling any different, labelling him as 'the boy who lived.'

'The boy' wandered to the park where a group of youths sparred with each other.  On spotting the newcomer they turned and began taunting him but it didn't seem to last long.  Pretty soon the largest of the bullies called off the others and they turned their attention to beating up a rusty swingset.  He continued walking until nightfall not spotting the red haired girl who skulked in the shadows or the monstrous creature that jumped out at him as he turned a corner.

3000 miles away in a Californian prison cell a dark haired girl woke with a start.  She was breathing heavily and could still see the creature in her mind.  Faith didn't know why she was so breathless, she didn't often have a problem with demonic creatures and she hadn't even been fighting that one.  Maybe that was why she was so shocked, no one was fighting it, they'd left the boy on his own.  "Still," Faith reasoned, "That can't be it,  I don't even know that boy and anyway loads of people die from attacks Buffy can't be everywhere. It's not like I can do anything from in here."  Not in the least comforted Faith turned over and went back to sleep.  This time she saw a pale face with a flat snake-like nose, a lipless mouth open wide, laughing an unnaturally cold laugh.  As it turned her eyes locked with the lidless slits that were the eyes of this face and a cruel voice cried "Avada Kedavra."  In a jet of green light Faith woke again this time not just breathing hard but sweating and shaking.

Now in actual fact the boy hadn't been left to fight the demon alone.  The red head was fighting it for him but without revealing herself.  She muttered words under her breath that gradually wore the creature out and allowed the boy to run away before she dealt with the remains.  Yet she was not the only one skulking in shadows that night, as she lifted a black bag containing the body a kind but startling voice said "Willow I think we should have a little chat……."

Shift in setting to circular office:

"Why not? Yes that would be quite interesting.  She could be very good."  The man speaking seemed to be considering something very carefully although it was hard to tell where he was directing these words.  There were several portraits along the walls but ordinarily they wouldn't be able to hear and these ones were pretty much all snoozing so their hearing abilities made no difference.  The only other living creature in the room was a reddish gold bird that was staring piercingly at the door in the opposite direction from the elderly gentleman with the long white beard sitting in an armchair in front of the fire.  The circular room was full of strange shiny instruments, something that looked like a spinning top and a minute model of the solar system but the strangest thing was the stone basin in front of the room's occupant.  There was nothing really extraordinary about the basin itself, more what was inside it.  There seemed to be a film playing but it was incredibly lifelike. A young blonde, dressed in tight fitting leather trousers and a tank top was fighting a small group of youths, eventually stabbing each one with a wooden stake apparently causing them to burst into clouds of dust.  The same blonde was then sitting in a cosy kitchen with a red haired woman and a dark haired man, chatting, seemingly relaxed in grey jogging bottoms and a pyjama top.  That image didn't last long and soon she was fighting again, this time a dark haired girl of her own age.  Then the images became more flickering.  She was falling from a huge tower into a flame filled abyss, weeping at a graveside, lying in bed with a handsome man of twenty-something, walking in circles around a graveyard, lying in a wooden box clawing at the lid. Then a young child appeared sitting in a pre-school classroom, standing in a corner of the room stubbornly refusing to cry, a ten year old fighting in the playground, a fifteen year old cheerleader and then a young adult standing in front of a class apparently teaching them combat.

            "I suppose it could be the watcher instead," mused the old man placing his wand in the basin as a middle aged man wearing glasses appeared, "or the witch, but no.  She has strength, and the other one?  Well that can wait, and the younger one?  She must become a student."  Having apparently answered his own ambiguous questions the man rose and donned a pointed hat leaving the curious room and descending a moving, spiral staircase as if this were perfectly normal, which for him it was.


	2. A whole new world

Buffy Summers was used to strange happenings, you kind of had to be if you lived in Sunnydale, not to mention if you were the slayer, but seeing a barn owl with a scroll of parchment tied to its leg tapping its beak on the kitchen window at 11:00 am on a boiling hot day startled her slightly. Buffy briefly questioned the notion that the owl was demonic but the irritating noise it was making overrode her hesitation and she opened the window letting the owl inside. It perched on the back of a chair and held out the parchment to Buffy then flew imediately she had untied the small scroll.  
"Hey wait a sec......" Buffy laughed at herself wondering why she wanted to talk to an owl and sat down to open the letter.   


_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY  
Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Miss Summers,  
We are writing to you to offer you a job ensuring the safety of the school and several students in particular. We ask you to come as a result of recent events and our knowledge of your admirable abilities  
  
_

  
That was as far as Buffy got before Dawn burst into the kitchen,  
"Buffy did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Something in the living room"  
"Well let's go see knowing my luck it'll be something shedding fur like crazy. Xander? Giles?" Buffy called the names as she entered the living room. Instead there was an old man in robes, a purple cloak and pointed hat with stars and moons, he had a long white beard and piercing blue eyes that sparkled behind half moon spectacles. Buffy could sense wisdom and power and drew a knife from her boot but couldn't resist commenting; "Okay you did know that cloaks went out last century and pointy hats are way dated right...although I like the stars....Dawn what do you think of the stars?"  
"Uh Buffy bigger issues but actually I think cloaks should make a comeback."  
"You've gotta be kidding!"  
"Hmm Hmm" The old man drew their attention once again. "Thank you for the fashion commentary..."But couldn't get very far before Buffy got round to the interrogation.  
"Who are you, how the hell did you get here, are you evil and what do you want? Actually scrap that. Are you evil?"  
"No. Miss Summers I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry."  
"You know I don't like answers that leave me confused." Buffy still held her knife in a threatening position, determined to stay on top despite the wierd feeling that she never was there.  
"I wrote you a letter which I believe should have arrived by now, although.."  
Buffy cut in again with "Yeah didn't get too far with that maybe you should speak to Giles he's British and has a kinda dated sense of style. Speak of the devil Ooh I love when things like that happen." Sure enough a bespectacled, midle aged man entered the room.  
"Albus" he cried as soon as he saw Dumbledore. "Do sit down it's marvellous to see you. Would you like a cup of tea?"  
"Rupert, thank you but no. It's wonderful to see you too." Dumbledore sank carefully into a chair and sat with his fingers pressed lightly together and gave Giles a look disturbingly similar to the looks that parents and teachers share at meetings.  
"Yes I know," Giles muttered. "You get used to it after a while."  
"Hello Giles update please!" Buffy was fed up of not knowing what was happening and even Dawn nodded in exasperation. "You know this Dumbledraws guy Giles? How?"  
"Buffy do learn some patience and put that knife away."  
"Oh right sorry thought he might be evil you know appearing suddenly with a blazing  fire behind him on the hellm…. well just a bit worried."  
"Yes Buffy I understand but do let us explain." For once the slayer fell silent, listening intently to the two men sitting infront of her. Dumbledore continued with the explanation.  
"As I was saying I wrote a letter to you in which I asked you to come to Hogwarts on a matter of security. Now only afterwards did it dawn on me that you might be confused by such a ketter and that it would be best if I explained everything myself. Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards where we teach them magic."  
"Like Willow magic?" Buffy directed the question at Giles but Dumbledore answered.  
"No not wicca like Miss Rosenberg uses, our magic is more extensive, it exists in a whole world which whilst within the muggle world is completely hidden."  
"Muggle?" Dawn saw that her sister was burning to ask about Willow but got her question in first.  
"Ah, non-magic people" Giles answered. "Like me."  
"And us." It was a statement but Dumbledore treated it like a question.  
"Well not really, you see that's partly why I'm here."  
  


Dun Dun Dun Ok I know it's not that bigger cliff hanger but please pretend 'cos I can't write any more at the moment. hee hee I love knowing what's gonna happen. 


	3. Catching up

Ok I know things might not quite fit but I haven't got far enough to work out how to make them fit.Just a warning for the future..BTW that means pls keep reading to find out.

"I was in the process of writing a second letter, this one to Dawn when I decided to come here instead."  Dumbledore handed a letter to Dawn which she opened quickly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY  
Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_            Term begins on 1 September but  we recognise that you are starting your wizarding education later than is usual and so would like you to attend some extra classes before term begins. We await your owl by no later than 31 June._

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"I'm a witch?  No way.  How did that happen?"

"Well magic can suddenly appear in families but we believe that you have half magic blood."

"Wouldn't that mean Buffy's a witch too?"

"Technically yes, really the magic has had to come to you through Buffy because she is your source.  We believe it originally comes from your father's family."

Dawn was a little shaken when she realised that Dumbledore knew so much about her unusual origins and looked at Giles with raised eyebrows.

"Dawn Professor Dumbledore knows about a lot more than you'd imagine, you being the key is a fairly insignificant piece of information.  He knows all about what happens here and about the Hellmouth Buffy. I've been in touch with him since I became your watcher."

"So is that how you knew about Willow?"

"Yes and I also had quite an interesting chat with Miss Rosenberg not so long ago."

"Seriously you saw Willow, is she Ok, she's not evil anymoreright?"  Buffy's voice showed how much she missed her friend and how worried she was for her.

"Miss Rosenberg has made dramatic progress, the coven give me very good reports and…"

"So she's nearly better?"  Buffy wanted to be told plain and simply that Willow was fine that she was the girl Buffy had grown to love almost as a sister but was sure that she didn't want to be anywhere near her until she definitely was better.

Giles glanced at Dumbledore before saying "Well actually we asked Willow to come to Hogwarts as well." Giles winced as he anticipated an explosion from Buffy but it came from Dawn.

"What! She's not finished that thing, she could kill us.  I'm not going anywhere she is.  How do you know she's not still evil inside?"

"Miss Summers I understand your concerns but please give me a moment o explain recent events.  You see Miss Rosenberg used her magic, controlled magic, to save one of my students from a creature I've never seen before."

"What did…."

"Giles research later explanations now."  Buffy could see Giles going into research mode from a mile off.

"Yes yes of course. Sorry, carry on Albus."

"Well really this is my other reason for coming here and research could be very useful very soon.  You see I believe this creature belongs to what I would consider to be your area of expertise, possibly some form of demon, and I believe that such creatures may endanger my students.  I can't afford for that to happen so I am asking you to come to Hogwarts and work as a team to aid its security and for Dawn to come as a student."

"Okay why should we do that?  Incase you hadn't noticed the Hellmouth is pretty much the best location for a slayer, there's quite a few evil things to deal with here, not to mention people to save and well pretty much our lives.  Dawn's got school I've got friends etc so unless you've got a really big pile of cookies or something at that school I can't really see us leaving Sunydale."  Buffy looked at Giles for confirmation but was surprised to see him shaking his head.

"Buffy I really don't think we have much choice."

Buffy's mouth fell open and she struggled to find words, instead only indistinct noises came out as she tried to contemplate moving to a world she didn't even know if she believed in._  
   
  
_


	4. Why should I go?

"You see the student that was attacked is not just any student.  It sounds incredibly overdramatic but his life continuing could prevent the rise of a great evil."

"Nah not overdramatic just a regular day in Sunnydale.  So what's this evil then and who's the kid?"

"It's rather a long story but it begins I suppose with Tom Riddle."

"I know that name, Giles why do I know that name?"

"It doesn't matter right now Buffy just listen to Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore continued in a calm, steady voice. "Tom Riddle was a student of mine at Hogwarts many years ago but he went well bad.  About as bad as its possible to go."

"We call that evil round here."

"Yes well evil covers it rather nicely.  Anyway this wizard known as Lord Voldemort or to many The Dark Lord and though I don't approve of it 'You Know Who' caused terror as we in the wizarding world had never known.  He was determined to cleanse the world of impurity, believing pure wizards to be those whose families had been magical back to their origins.  He killed those who would not join him and he and his followers tortured and killed many, both wizards and muggles."

"Sounds just peachy doesn't he Dawn."

"Pretty light hearted compared to end of the world stuff but not sure I'd go as far as peachy.  Insane might be closer."

"So what happened to this mouldywart guy?"

"Lord Voldemort was stopped thirteen years ago, a curse backfired, a killing curse.  

"So shouldn't he be dead right now?" 

"Absolutely.  That's why everyone was so stunned.  The killing curse is theoretically impossible to block but this particular one failed to kill two people, the baby barely a year old and Voldemort himself.  Voldemort had been experimenting with immortality, we can only assume something he tried worked.  The baby, well that's his story to tell, not mine.  Anyway Voldemort was reduced to something bodiless but still evil."

"Uh oh" Bufy didn't like the sound of that at all.  Bodiless meant hard to fight and evil needed fighting. "I hope you've got some good news to follow that."

"Well not exactly, most people felt that was the good news.  There was certainly enough celebrating, shooting stars all over Kent if I remember correctly.  Lord Voldemort has not regained his body but has been growing stronger.  I am sure that he will try and realign himself with dark creatures and they are not likely to refuse him, he can offer them far greater rewards than I can offer bribes which I would be loathe to do anyway as they rarely work with creatures already soulless.  If only the ministry weren't so stubborn.

"The ministry"

"Our government I suppose.  Cornelius Fudge, the minister for magic does not believe that we should view Lord Voldemort as a threat.  Unfortunately he will refuse to until Voldemort has killed and I don't intend to let that happen particularly not to someone in my school and not to the student who Miss Rosenberg saved, he was the baby Voldemort attacked.  He was not killed only marked, chosen like you.   It is not the first time he has been attacked since Voldemort's downfall, you and he seem to have comparable abilities to attract danger."

"What's his ability to get out of it like?"  Asked Buffy with a hint of a smile but perfectly serious sound to her voice.

"He has survived Lord Voldemort three times and his adventures appear to have become yearly occurrences but I am not prepared to let him be further attacked in the manner he was last week.  We are protected by many enchantments but they may not extend to the level necessary if we are to be completely safe."

"I get ya, you can't protect against what you don't know about."

"Exactly.  Even the wisest of wizards does not know about the creatures a slayer faces, I expect most of them don't believe in a vampire slayer and would be very scared to hear that you are anything more than legend.  So you'll consider coming?"

"Well lets talk some details over and see if we can work something out."  Buffy was a lot happier now that she was beginning to like and particularly trust Dumbledore.

"What about me?" asked Dawn in a small voice.

"Well that's up to you Dawn.  You are welcome to come to Hogwarts, you have a place and certainly the ability but if you don't want to you can stay here."

"Who with? If Buffy's gone who's gonna do patrol and stuff?" 

"Well since I hoped it would be you, Buffy and Mr Giles coming to Hogwarts I suppose your friend Mr Harris will be in charge of things like that.  The watchers council plan to send someone, perhaps with a potential slayer and there is help nearby in Los Angeles not to mention that transport between here and Hogwarts can be extremely quick."

"Where is Hogwarts anyway?"  Dawn was incredibly unsure about all of this.  She didn't understand how Buffy was taking all of this so easily.  To her this was as big revelation as it must have been for Buffy to find out she was the slayer.

"in England although its exact location is concealed."

"We're going to Giles land yikes."  Buffy tried to imagine living in a place where everyone dressed like Giles, drank tea and talked about the weather and the health of the Queen [It's not like that at all!!!!!!I should know I live there]"I mean wow, lots of old stuff and……oh the council."

"Buffy don't worry about that, the council has very little contact with the wizarding world, I just knew Dumbledore of old." Giles suddenly looked a little uncomfortable realising what he'd just said.

"Giles you said you were a muggle so how do you know a wizard."

Giles looked even more uncomfortable at that and considered a second lie but Buffy knew him awfully well and would probably see through it and it never ended well if you crossed a slayer. "Very well.  It's just a touch embarrassing.  I'm not a muggle but I'm not a wizard either.  I'm something called a squib. It means my parents were magical but I'm not.  I know the theory very well and can do some basic potions but spells completely by pass me.  Well now that's over we can never mention it again.  Ever.  Dawn would you like to go to Hogwarts?"

Buffy finally thought about Dawn's position.  "Uh I'm not sure I want Dawn going somewhere that's going to be attacked, se might be safer here with Xander and Giles you can tell me why you failed to mention a whole other world to me later."

"Buffy we're on a Hellmouth, soon to be a hellmouth with no slayer if you go.  I don't think that's exactly safe and anyway I think I want to be a witch it could be cool.No more geometry."

"Dumbledore smiled, he knew the young girl could be a very powerful witch if she chose and would get on very well at Hogwarts especially if her older sister came with."

"We'd better talk then."  The witch, watcher, slayer and wizard then proceeded to discuss arrangements.  It was decided that they would go to Hogwarts in three weeks time after Dawn finished the school year and they had all had time to say good bye. Dawn was fairly worried about catching up all the work she'd missed over the past few years but Dumbledore assured her that she would do just fine.  They were just getting onto Buffy's job description when Xander arrived.

"Hey Buff, Dawnie, G-man…"As he saw Dumbledore Xander's voice dropped and his mouth fell open.  Unruffled Dumbledore rose to his feet and swept off his hat.

"Mr Harris I presume.  A pleasure to meet you."

Xander looked at Buffy and Giles for some kind of explanation.  Giles offered the opening.

"Xander this is Professor Dumbledore, an old acquaintance of mine."

"Uh ok" Xander mumbled before falling back into an armchair.

"Xander we're going away, me Dawn and Giles."  Buffy hated that Xander was going to be hurt and couldn't draw it out any longer.  Sure enough she saw pain in his eyes, he trusted her enough to bypass disbelief.

"What's happened?"

"It's a long story can we explain over dinner, I need some food."  


	5. Buffy through the fireplace

To anyone whos concerned about Xander don't worry nothing bad's gonna happen to him and he'll probably be involved soon. I just couldn't bring him to Hogwarts 'cos he's muggle and muggle's can't see it. Neways please please review!!!!

To the person who pointed out my mistake with the age in this chapter: Thank you it has been corrected!

Three weeks later Dumbledore arrived in Buffy's house in a flash of green flames, Xander was in the room at the time.

"Holy macaroni" he cried jumping backwards as the tall, thin man stepped out of the fireplace. "Oh man wizards can travel by fire but haven't learnt to knock."

"My apologies Mr Harris I didn't mean to startle you. Are Buffy, Dawn and Mr Giles ready?"

"Uh nearly I think but listen Professor, you let anything happen to my friends and I don't know what magicy things you've got round your school but they're not gonna stop me hurting you and believe me I may not be the slayer but I can still do that."

"Duly noted Mr Harris. Naturally I will not pretend to guarantee the safety of the slayer, one has to be realistic but I can assure you that every effort will be made to assist her and to ensure that she and the others enjoy they're time at Hogwarts."

Dawn entered the room just then dragging her Hogwarts trunk. "OK Xander little tip. When a girl goes "oww" and is trying to move a 300lb trunk that's when you might manna help."

"Sorry Dawnie, need a hand?"

"No I'm good."

"Really, cos you know the Xan man's been working out."

"Seriously Xander its cool. Oww Ok you can take it. Oh hey Professor."

Dumbledore greeted Dawn as Xander dragged her trunk over to the fire next to Giles' slightly shabby but perfectly matching set of luggage. Xander's grin at Dawn's inability to handle the trunk was soon replaced by look of intense effort.

"Firecrackers and flying frogs what have you got in there Dawn?" Xander asked as he huffed his way across the room.

"Do you really want to know the entire contents of my wardrobe?" Dawn asked smiling smugly. "This trunk is wicked it takes almost anything."

"Question withdrawn" muttered Xander standing up slowly rubbing his shoulders as Giles entered the room engrossed in a musty looking book. "Yo G-man we got company."

Giles looked up from the dusty tome on Xander's interruption to his train of thought. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry. Good to see you Albus. Dawn is Buffy ready?"

"Buffy, ready? On time? I doubt it." Dawn sniggered at the thought of Buffy deciding which shoes to take with in less than a day or so.

"Yes well I didn't expect her to be but go and check will you."

"Aye aye sir" Dawn saluted Giles as she marched from the room.

"She's in high spirits today." Giles remarked as soon as Dawn had left the room. " I wonder how much is real. She's going to miss you Xander and everything here."

"I'm I'm gonna miss her too Giles and you and Buffy, man it's gonna be lonely here, wonder what the newbies will be like. They sure can't beat the good old scoobies."

"Well I spoke to the council this morning and it seems that there is a new slayer arriving shortly."

"Hang on first there was one, then two, did Buffy die again? Is Faith dead?" Xander couldn't help but look slightly hopeful at the latter option. "Or is the one chosen one thing seriously over?"

"Faith is not dead Xander, and I sincerely hope Buffy isn't because g-d knows what's upstairs if she is.  I meant a potential slayer.  She has yet to be called and it seems unlikely she will be but she has received full council training and is reputedly a very good fighter. Give her a nice welcome wont you."

"What as opposed to welcome to Sunnydale where a big evil is always brewing?" but Xander nodded as Buffy came downstairs laden with bags, Dawn following close behind. He turned to give Dawn a hug squeezing her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you Dawnie" he whispered "but you know whatever happens, you ever need anything, I'm right here."

"I know Xander but it'll be fine and you'd better bet this isn't the last you'll hear of me."

"I know you'll be fine Dawnie, you always are, you're incredible." Xander stopped talking as a lump rose in his throat and he pushed a small package into Dawn's pocket. He and Giles shared a much manlier goodbye, a brief hug and Giles imparted his farewell words of wisdom.

"Xander try not to hit on the newcomer as soon as she comes." Xander could only goggle in disbelief as the Summers sisters tried to hide their laughter. At least the awkwardness that always accompanies good byes was broken if only until Xander turned to Buffy.

"Bye Xander" she whispered stepping into his embrace. Xander looked into the slayer's eyes, into the eyes of the person dearer to him than almost any other and gently kissed her cheek.

"Uh I gotta go," he muttered as he rushed from the house only allowing the silent tears to fall when he was out of sight.

Inside the house Dumbledore had re-lit the fire and was demonstrating the use of floo powder. He threw a pinch of the silver powder into the flames causing it to turn emerald green. "Dawn if you step in now and say "Hogwarts" you should find yourself in my office."

"Tuck your elbows in." Giles advised "And keep your eyes shut." Dumbledore loaded Dawn's trunk into the fire with his wand and she cautiously went to join it.

"See you in a bit guys." She said with a slightly nervous smile and "Hog-hog-hogwarts" she choked as she received a mouthful of ash. Buffy gripped Giles tightly as Dawn spun away from her.

"Its alright Buffy Dawn will be perfectly fine. Do you want to go next?" Buffy nodded and took a pinch of powder. Five seconds later, and feeling rather nauseous she fell out of a second fireplace only her slayer reflexes stopping her from joining her bags in a pile on the floor. She looked around Dumbledore's large circular office barely registering all the magical objects and moving paintings. Giles arrived at the instant she confirmed in her mind that Dawn was most certainly not in the room.


	6. Rubeus Hagrid

Just to explain, I know Dawn should be older but I'm making her 14 so she can go into 4th year with Harry.  Also I apologise for the similarities with book 2 I just love the bit where Harry ends up in Knockturn alley.  So please read enjoy and **review**!

"Remind me never to do that ever again" Giles moaned clutching his head as he hit it on the mantelpiece whilst climbing out of the fireplace.  He looked with disgust at the soot on his clothes and began brushing it off.  "I knew there was a reason I disliked it."

"Giles Dawn's not here."

Giles groaned, "I should have known, nothing will ever be easy with you two will it?"

Buffy pulled a silver knife from somewhere and pointed it towards the fireplace.  "I'm gonna kill that guy, then get some answers.  I should have known I couldn't trust a headmaster, just hope he turns into something small…"  Buffy would have continued to rant had Giles not interrupted.

"Buffy Professor Dumbledore is not going to turn into any kind of animal or demon, its professor McGonagall who you want to, and Professor Snape's you're snake man…Albus."

Professor Dumbledore stooped to enter the room, quickly took in Buffy's knife and stance and sighed very softly.

"Ok buddy what  have you done with my sister?  You may be some  big shot wizard but I've got some pretty nifty slayer tricks."  Buffy fell silent, she had only known Dumbledore a short while and already she was beginning to calm down in his presence.  His blue eyes remained trained on her face as her breathing returned to normal.

"Dawn has probably simply missed the fireplace.  She is in all likelihood very nearby probably within the castle."

"Whatever, just get her back here unless you want that wand somewhere…well can we find her…please" Buffy finished in a small voice as Giles glared at her and Dumbledore's eyes widened ever so slightly. 'Well well' he thought.  'This is going to be an interesting experience.'

After spluttering on her mouthful of ash Dawn was spun quickly away from Sunnydale.  She tucked her elbow in tightly as a sharp pain travelled up her arm.  She glimpsed flashes of brightly lit, cozy rooms but after only a few seconds fell out of a strange fireplace onto a cold stone floor.

"Merlin's beard" a booming voice shouted as she looked up.  What Dawn saw almost made her pass out, and that was pretty difficult given all that she'd seen in the last year or so.  The man standing over her was enormous, so big that he looked as if he shouldn't be allowed indoors and the bushy hair and beard did nothing to detract from this fearsome image.  "Who the hell are you?" the giant boomed.  Dawn could only manage a squeak in response.  "Wassat? Oh Hogwarts are yeh?" Another squeak from Dawn.  "Yeh must be one of them Summers kids, guess I'd best get yeh to Dumbledore then hadn't I.  Just give me a mo to finish me mead."  With that the giant downed a huge gulp from the massive tanker infront of him and grabbed Dawn by the collar, hauling her to her feet.  She gasped as hands the size of spades brushed soot from her shirt and cropped jeans.

"Who-who are you?"  Dawn finally managed to squeak.  Experience had taught her that this question was second only to Buffy's "Are you evil?" when faced with the unknown.

"Galloping gargoyles how stupid of me.  Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds and care of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts.  Call me Hagrid.  You mus' be the little 'un, gonna be in harry's year I reckon, you'll have to keep on yer toes wi' that lot around.  Ah well bes' get yeh to the castle afore they send out a search."  Hagrid marched out the door carrying Dawn's trunk as if it was a featherweight leaving her to run behind him wondering what on earth was happening.

            "Buffy do calm down." Giles attempted to restrain his slayer as she fought to go straight out the office door and ransack the entire castle until she found her sister.  "The castle is extraordinarily large, it is not practical to simply run around it, besides which Dawn has a knack of falling on her feet,"

            "Yeah right onto musical demons and hell gods and…giants."

            "Buffy really, Dawn has never met any giants."  Giles turned as Buffy brushed past him just in time to see her brandish a knife at the pocket of a massive overcoat.  Not daunted by the considerable difference both in height and stature between herself and the overcoat's wearer Buffy demanded that the newcomer let her sister go.

            "Miss Summers it is quite alright.  This is Hagrid, you will be seeing a lot of him in the near future.  Hagrid I am extremely glad that you found Dawn safe and sound perhaps you could put her down now."  Hagrid looked down and found that he was indeed holding Dawn behind him in a protective manner that was having severe implications for Dawn's circulation.

            "Right yeh are professor, sorry 'bout that." He mumbled looking sheepish.  "You alrigh' little 'un?"

            "Fine, fine I'm good."  Dawn stammered once again finding her breathing obstructed, this time by Buffy's bear-hug.

            Where did you find her Hagrid?"  Giles rushed forward to shake the giant's hand.

            "Rupert, good ter see yeh mate, good ter see yeh.  This one of yours then?  Found her flat on 'er face in the Three Broomsticks, saw the trunk and figured to bring her here."

"Well that's a relief  I must say," said Giles and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Yes I was slightly worried she had ended up in the shrieking shack.  I really must take it off the floo network."

            Buffy decided that enough conversation had passed without her understanding for one day and opened her mouth to interrupt the conversation.  She soon closed it again having no idea what to ask first.  She repeated this process a few times until Dawn ventured to comment, "Buffy I wouldn't plan on turning into a goldfish on land."  Buffy shook herself both mentally and physically,

            "Right, yep uh just wondering…what happens now?"

            "Well dinner is at seven, I thought I would take you to your rooms and let you settle in before that."

            "Right.  Good.  Very good."  Buffy was very curious to know what had happened to her ability to speak coherently.  Jet lag she figured but could you get jet lag from a 5 second journey?  'Man this is wiggy' she thought as Dumbledore led the way out of is office, floating Dawn's trunk ahead of him.


	7. Settling in

Dumbledore led the three of them down his moving spiral staircase, his beard twitching at Buffy's expression, and along many corridors to a tapestry.  It quite clearly showed a battle with vampires, little piles of dust sat on the ground beside gravestones whilst a small group of people fought the fanged monsters.

            "I felt this would be an appropriate place for you to stay" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and stepped through the tapestry.  Dawn followed suit her high spirits returning.  Buffy and Giles ended the small procession Buffy not convinced that this wasn't a trick and that she wasn't about to be cloaked in a 500 year old tapestry.  The wall behind the tapestry had opened and led to a small living room with squashy sofas and arm chairs, brightly coloured rugs and a gorgeous view of the bluest lake Buffy had ever seen out of a diamond paned window.  "To get in here simply say 'slayer's dwelling' and you will be allowed through the tapestry.  If you wish to change the password tap the slayer in the tapestry-she's the one with the cross bow- and say the old one followed by a new one.  Your individual rooms have their own passwords and watchers."  Giles snorted at this point causing a shared smile between the sisters.  "Dawn at the start of the school year you will move into your house dormitory but until then you will stay in this room here."  Dumbledore indicated a picture of a girl who looked like she had stepped straight out of a fairytale.  "We are not very good at coming up with original passwords so at the moment they are simply something very close to your hearts or central to your being.  Dawn yours is 'key.'" Dawn nodded as the picture swung open to reveal a comfy room filled with teenage essentials-all manner of strange bottles covered a dressing table and a huge stack of magazines sat near a bed bedecked with multicoloured cushions.

            Buffy's room was next door, the portrait guarding it was of a wise, motherly looking woman with long grey hair, a wrinkled complexion, dressed in a nondescript dress of centuries ago. "Angel" Dumbledore said and the portrait swung open as a strange flicker crossed Buffy's face.  Once inside however her expression cleared and she began to resemble a goldfish once again.  There was a four poster bed on one side with midnight blue drapes and coverings and a huge wardrobe nearby.  There was a door in the opposite wall leading to a training room.  Buffy gasped audibly as she saw the collection of weaponry displayed along the walls and the gym equipment layed out around the room.  Only a slight tug at her heart lessened Buffy's amazement.  She thought of the room built so lovingly for her back in Sunnydale and suddenly Hogwarts seemed less enchanting.

            "Uh I'll just stay and check it out for a bit guys.  I'll meet you at dinner. 7 right?"  Dumbledore nodded but Giles and Dawn looked worried.  Still they went to look at Giles' room which Buffy could only assume had an attached library to keep him happy.  She sank onto the bed wondering whether she had done the right thing in leaving the Hellmouth.

"Cheer up luv" wheezed a mirror in the corner.  "Hogwarts isn't that bad."    

Buffy didn't bat an eyelid at hearing the mirror talk and in fact continued the conversation "I know it's just kind of surreal" but found that the mirror only spoke when it felt like it.

"Woah" Buffy breathed softly as she entered the Great Hall having struggled with various staircases for the past ten minutes.

"Ah good you found us, Miss Summers would you care to join us here."  Dumbledore indicated a seat opposite him between Dawn and Giles. "Allow me to make some introductions."  All the other people at the table had looked up when Buffy entered the Hall but shifted their gaze to Dumbledore on the promise of information.  All except a hook nosed, sallow skinned man sitting next to Hagrid's giant form.

"Ugh check out slmeball at ten o'clock"  Buffy muttered to Dawn who giggled but stopped ubruptly when the greasy haired man glared at her.  "Creepy much."

"This is Buffy Summers, she has come here on a matter of school security."  Most of the people nodded and smiled at Buffy on hearing this.  Dumbledore continued, "And this is her sister Dawn.  She will be joining the fourth year and will be receiving some instruction on what she has missed over the rest off the summer."  A slight muttering ensued as the idea of condensing three years worth of magical education into a few weeks of summer which could easily be spent in luxurious rest was considered.  More followed, "And this is Mr Giles who some of you know.  He will be training Miss Summers and assisting her in her task."  Buffy didn't miss the look of loathing that crossed the greasy haired professor's sallow face and decided that she was going to have to watch her friends' backs when he was around.

"So now to the staff," Dumbledore continued seemingly oblivious to the silent interaction going on.  "This is Professor McGonagall."  Dumbledore indicated a bespectacled witch by his side.  "Professor McGonagall teaches transfiguration, the art of changing one object into another."  Dumbledore added the last part upon seeing the two blank faces in front of him.  He continued to introduce each professor, tiny Professor Flitwick sitting on a pile of cushions to reach the table, grey haired and grubby Professor Sprout.  Buffy thought she liked them, and Madam Hooch seemed a little wacky but Buffy thought she might just trust her to take Dawn out on a broom.  Infact most of the teachers seemed pretty cool, Snape was another matter though.  Buffy knew she didn't like that man and in fact wouldn't have been surprised if he had suddenly morphed into a vampire.  And teaching in dungeons, what was that about?

Introductions done food appeared, magically Buffy could only assume, on the platters in front of them all.

All right little'un" Hagrid boomed chuckling at the surprise on Dawn's face.

"Yeah this is so cool."

Throughout dinner there was a lively stream of conversation.   It seemed that Giles knew several of the staff and they were very keen to learn of his relationship to the two girls.  Without revealing his  position and Buffy's true nature Giles made it clear that Buffy and Dawn were as dear to him as daughters, a revelation that gave Buffy a warm feeling inside that quelled some of the emptiness that she had been feeling throughout dinner.  Dawn had surprised Buffy by being very chatty throughout the meal, keen to learn about all the things she would be studying.  Despite Dumbledore's best efforts to engage her in conversation Buffy had felt slightly withdrawn from the table.  'Figure' her mind reasoned 'why should coming to another world change anything?'

Buffy excused herself from dinner early, she saw again Giles' and Dawn's worried expressions but wasn't in the mood for giving explanations.  Instead she headed to her room, somehow finding it automatically, and sat on the four-poster.  She saw that the woman guarding her door was in another painting, a landscape, that hung opposite her.

"So one of you is here at last."  The woman said in soft tones.  "It has been a long time since I saw one of your kind in the flesh."

"One of my kind?"  Bufy askes looking around her.

"A slayer my dear, a slayer."

"Are you…"

"Oh no my dear I am neither slayer nor watcher.  I watch both just to make sure."

"So you're a … What are you?"

"A guardian.  Yours I suppose since you are the slayer, and the potentials' and the other one's.  And what's your name?"

"Buffy"

"No really dear."

Buffy shrugged, she couldn't really blame the woman's surprise.  Buffy wasn't exactly a name that suited a fighter, wouldn't inspire fear.  Still, she couldn't do anything about that and wouldn't.  Her name was a link, back to her old life with parents, before she was the slayer.  Not that Buffy wanted to go back, more that it was a part of her, what made her more than just a slayer, what had made her turn her back on the council.  They saw the slayer as a machine or some kind of being that fought until they died and would then be replaced with the minimum of tears shed.  Buffy's life had made her more than that, she was a person with family and friends as Spike had once remarked something that 'sure as hell wasn't in the brochure' who somehow managed to save the world and party, a feat remarkable even for a slayer.

"Oh well my dear it is nice to meet you at last.  What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"You know the drill, saving the world from the big bad, usual stuff and a bit of a security job for Dumbledore."

"Hmm a slayer in personal protection.  Well it's been a long time I suppose.  Ah well I will see you soon my dear."  With that the painted figure seemed to vanish from the canvas.

Soooo. What did you think?  Please let me know.  I know it wasn't very actiony but stuff that just had to be covered.  What did u think of the woman from the last episodes?  I promise more fun stuff soon like Voldemort and Diagon Alley…wahoo I had so much fun trying to remember it all from Philosopher's stone.  U want a peak?  Just pretend you do 'cos I want to give u one….

"C'mon Dawn pick one and see if it dusts a vamp without breaking." [Buffy] moaned.  "I want to go shopping."

"This cannot be rushed Miss Summers" Mr Ollivander's soft voice said as he turned his unblinking eyes on Buffy.  "After all it is the wand that chooses the witch you know.  Try this one, ebony and phoenix feather 11 inches slightly flexible."  Dawn took the narrow strip of wood and felt a tingle pass up her arm.  She lifted it up above her head and as she brought it down a trail of red and gold sparks materialised.

"Excellent."  Giles rose from the spindly chair he had been sitting on.  "Excellent that is very good indeed."

"Giles have you got even more British since we got here?"  Buffy asked.  "Awesome Dawn or as Giles would put it simply fabulous.  Now lets go proper shopping."

"Just a minute Miss Summers, do you not require a wand?"

"Uh me, wand?  The only wooden accessory I'm gonna carry's a stake mister and these aren't really very pointy."

"Are you sure?  I have your wand right here." 


	8. Voldemort, Wormtail and the slayer

Heya I was trying to get some of the feel of JK Rowling's writing into this but she's so darn good!  Hope you like my attempt. Pls let me know 'cos I have more written but I need to no if it's any good so far before posting it. So pls review!!

"Master, she is here master, the slayer."  A wooden panelled room came into focus and a small stooped man who was speaking became more defined.

"At Hogwarts?"  A high voice questioned.  "The slayer is at Hogwarts?"  It seemed to be emanating from a chair facing the fire. 

"Yes my lord" a weaker voice replied.  "She will protect him master."

"No Wormtail.  The slayer's strength is not as great as ours and not as great as mine will be soon. "

"But my lord she is the one, chosen."

"Silence, fool, she is strong but not strong enough to defeat us.  She must be tested, she will be made to join us if she proves herself worthy otherwise we will dispose of her.  It should be easy when she knows."

"Knows what my lord?"

"A little secret Wormtail.  A secret you are not to be trusted with.  You did not keep the last one."  

"No master.  I am sorry master it was an accident."

"Nevertheless Wormtail you must be punished, you know that."  There was an edge to the voice, as if the speaker was amused by the thought of punishment.

"Yes master, of course master."

"Crucio" the high voice hissed with a cackle of laughter.

            As the screaming began Harry Potter woke suddenly, his lightening bolt scar searing with pain.  He rubbed it gently still breathing heavily and tried to recall what had brought about the pain.  He got up and leaned out of the open window looking for a flash of white against the dark sky.  Harry sighed softly knowing that Hedwig was unlikely to return home before dawn but wishing she was there for company.  Not that she could offer much advice about nightmares and scar pains.  What was that nightmare anyway?   It was different from the others, somehow clearer but Harry knew that cruel, hissing voice, it featured in all his nightmares.  It was the voice of Lord Voldemort, the man who had brought pain not just Harry's life but the lives of hundreds of others.  The other voice though, from the man Voldemort called Wormtail, had first appeared in his subconscious at the end of last term and had been a frequent occurrence since.

            'If only Sirius was here'  Harry thought.  Strange how much Harry missed a man he had only met once, twice if you counted his two bodies floating around in different time planes, and who had thought to be his parent's murderer.  Strange too how terrified the Dursleys were of his name alone.  Something made Harry long for his godfather, he knew that Ron and Hermione were the best friends he could ask for but something about Sirius made Harry want to confide in him.  Of course he'd also quite like to know that Sirius was safely hidden but hadn't heard from him since the train journey back from Hogwarts.  What Harry wouldn't give to have a note, just a few lines from Sirius to say that he was alive and well.  As if on cue a brown owl flew through Harry's window only missing his head due to Harry's quidditch born reflexes.


	9. Diagon Alley I

Please please please review!

"Shopping" Dawn squealed as she jumped on Buffy's bed.

"Whassat?"  Buffy mumbled not sure if she had heard right.

"Shopping sleepy.  Get up so we can go."

"What time is it?"

"Just get up."  Dawn bounced up and down forcing Buffy to open her eyes.  In a move Dawn had no defence against Buffy was suddenly pinning her younger sister to the bed tickling her into hysterics.

"That's for waking me up…hang on, rewind… did you say shopping?"  Buffy's brain had finally registered what was happening about a minute after her reflexes kicked in.  Dawn nodded only slightly exasperated with Buffy who immediately jumped off the bed and threw Dawn out her room.  "I am so changing that password" she muttered heading for the wardrobe.

Unbelievably soon Buffy emerged from the portrait hole dressed warmly in jeans and a ¾ length padded, waterproof coat.

"Buffy why are you wearing that coat?"

"Duh England rain much."

"Buffy it's summer look out of the window."  Dawn shook her head as her older sister pouted at being wrong.

"It could rain later."  Dawn stared at Buffy and the older girl turned and stomped back to her room in mock annoyance to change.

A few minutes later both girls were greeted by Dumbledore and Giles in the Great Hall, Buffy now wearing a red and white summer dress.

"Sleep well?" Giles enquired relieved to see a smile on his slayer's face.

"Not bad" Buffy replied amazed that what she was saying was true.  That had been one of the best night sleeps she'd had in a while.  They sat down at the top table where they had eaten dinner and just as Buffy reached for a piece of toast a few owls flew overhead.  Looking up Buffy saw that there was no ceiling to the hall, instead the owls were flying against a blue sky with only the faintest whisps of white clouds.  "Uh Giles why is there no roof?" Giles looked faintly surprised at Buffy's question.  

"Of course there is Buffy, why on earth would you ask that?" Dawn looked upwards to see what was going on.

"Woah" Giles she's right you know.  There is so not a ceiling there."

"It's bewitched" Giles said with an air of someone explaining something that every moron on the planet should know.  "It reflects the sky outside, did you not notice it last night?"  From the blank faces infront of him Giles assumed no and with a slight clucking sound resumed his breakfast whilst reading a newspaper that had been delivered moments before.

A short while later the three of them were standing once again by the fireplace in Dumbledore's office.  They had reluctantly agreed to using floo powder again and Buffy was more than slightly nervous about where they would all end up.

            "Do you have your list of equipment Dawn?" Giles asked for the third time and Dawn waved the piece of parchment in his face.

            "Geez loosen up Giles"  Buffy said looking none too relaxed herself.  "Diagon Alley right?"

            Giles nodded and began cleaning his glasses rapidly on his jacket as Buffy was whisked away by the emerald fire.  This time all went well and  they met in a cozy looking pub.  Giles and Dawn looked at Buffy who had somehow remained immaculate and then down at themselves in disgust. Giles once again began cleaning his glasses vigorously as Dawn brushed soot off herself.

            "Giles where are we?"  Dawn was becoming quite suspicious of wizarding pubs but Giles seemed to be familiar with this one.

            "The Leaky Cauldron.  It's a well known place."  Giles was as usual, ready with answers.

            "Really?"  Buffy wrinkled her nose.  "This is the social hangout?  No wonder Brits left and came to America."

            "Right right." Giles muttered distractedly scanning the room.  "Ah Tom could you let us through please."

            "Course Mr Giles" a wizened old man wheezed as he shuffled over to the trio.  "This way."  He led them to a brick wall and tapped one of the bricks with his wand.  Infront of their eyes the wall rearranged itself and an archway materialised.

            "Welcome to Diagon Alley" Giles announced as they stepped through into the bustling street.  "first stop Gringotts" he continued apparently unfazed by the bizarre sights and sounds.

"Mandrake root five sickles"

"Dragon hide 3 galleons a yard"

"Pewter cauldrons 15 galleons." Were just some of the unfamiliar calls that reached Buffy's ears.  There seemed to be cloaks everywhere and some 'people' that definitely weren't human.  Buffy's 'spider sense' was tingling but not as if vampires were close by just with the feeling of great power and mysticism all around.

            Just as Dawn had said the sun was shining brilliantly as they headed towards the impressive marble premises of Gringotts bank.

            "Buffy you will meet goblins in Gringotts please do not upset them, they are not evil but may turn nasty if threatened."  Giles knew the nature of magical creatures including his slayer.

            "So no swords to throats stuff then.  Shame."

            Dawn gasped as they entered the banking chamber and even Buffy stared very hard at the massively long hall with counters manned by ugly creatures she assumed were goblins, down the sides.  As Giles led them to a free counter they saw gold being weighed out, jewels being examined and notes being taken in huge ledgers.

            "Excuse me" Giles said to an unoccupied goblin.  "We need to visit vaults 913 and 1042 please."

            "You have the keys?"  Giles extracted two tiny keys from his pocket and the goblin examined them carefully.  "These seem to be in order.  Very well I will have someone take you to both vaults immediately.  Griphook." 

            A second goblin who Buffy assumed was Griphook led the trio to a rickety cart at the far end of the room.  With some trepidation Buffy climbed in between Dawn and Giles who looked fairly nervous.  A split second later Buffy knew why as the cart careered down stone passageways at a breakneck speed.  Dawn seemed to be enjoying the ride but Giles was turning greener by the second.  After what felt like an awful lot longer than it really  was the cart shuddered to a halt outside a small door labelled 913.

            "This is my stop."  Giles said and clambered slowly out of the cart.  He walked unsteadily to the door and soon came out again clutching a leather bag.  "Can we please go a little slower?" he asked Griphook but the goblin replied 

"One speed only."

"I knew he'd say that" Giles muttered settling into the cart once again and closing his eyes.  At a door labelled 1042 the cart stopped again and Giles motioned for Buffy and Dawn to get out.  He opened the door with the second key and synchronised gasps came from the sister's mouths as they saw the piles of gold, silver and bronze inside.  "Yes I thought that might be your reaction."  Giles said still shakily.

"It's ours?"  Dawn asked not quite daring to believe it.

"Every last knut" Giles confirmed leaning against a stone wall for support.  "Your ancestors were apparently very well off and since nobody else has claimed to own the money it's yours."

"Wicked" Dawn exclaimed but Buffy looked thoughtful.

"What's a knut?" She asked wondering just how much money was actually there.

"Knuts are the little bronze ones." Giles explained.  "29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a galleon.  It's quite simple really."

"In dollars that would be?"

"There's enough money here to keep even you fully clothed for a good few years." Giles replied with just the hint of sarcasm in his voice displaying his lack of understanding of the need for so many clothes.  Buffy chose to ignore this inference and merely responded "Ok then" before stuffing coins into the leather bag on the floor.  Several minutes and another crazy cart ride later they were back in the sunshine.


	10. Diagon Alley II Ollivanders

Okay I really am paraphrasing JK Rowling here so apologies, I just love putting her stuff together with the Buffy stuff.  Hope u like reading.  'tis only a short chapter but work to do L and more is written so I should be able to update soon.

PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE REVIEW.  PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Madam Malkins next?"  Giles suggested.  "Dawn will need to buy her school uniform."

            "There's a uniform?"  Dawn looked disgusted at the very thought but Buffy sniggered glad that she didn't have to wear one.

            "It's right there on your list.  Black robes and the rest of it.  Buffy they could easily make you wear teachers robes."

            "I don't think so" Buffy said with her best slayer look but Dawn interrupted.

            "Can't we get something fun first?"

            "Ooh can we get Dawn's wand?"  Buffy asked excitedly looking at the list of equipment.

            "I suppose so."  Giles led the way to a dark, musty looking shop with a faded purple cushion in the window on which sat a narrow strip of wood like the one Dumbledore and Tom the Leaky Cauldron proprietor had used.  A tinkle sounded as Giles pushed the door open and an old man hurried from the shadows to meet them.  "Ah Mr Ollivander" Giles greeted the man but he stared past Giles to Buffy and Dawn.

            "Yes" he said in a voice that made Buffy feel all tingly.  "The slayer and the Key.  I have of course been expecting you."  All the time his eyes were fixed unblinkingly on Dawn's face.  "Your first wand?"  he asked and on Dawn's nod continued, "hold out your wand arm."  Dawn took a guess and stuck out her right arm.  Immediately Mr Ollivander whipped out a tape measure and began measuring her arm length, circumference, hand length, height.  Her head's circumference was being determined when Dawn realised that Mr Ollivander was no longer controlling the tape measure but was hunting through various boxes behind the dusty counter.  "That will do" he said sharply and the tape measure fell to the floor with a soft thud.  "Try this one." Mr Ollivander said in his creepily soft voice handing Dawn a wand.  "Holly and Dradon heartstring 9 inches fairly rigid.  Give it a wave my dear."  Feeling very stupid Dawn waved the wand back and forth a couple of times but very quickly mr Ollivander snatched it from her grasp and gave her another.  "Rowan with unicorn hair, 12 inches, springy." And again it was hurriedly snatched away to be replaced with "Yew 10 inches fairly whippy."  Buffy rolled her eyes as Dawn tried wand after wand.

            "C'mon Dawn pick one and see if it dusts a vamp without breaking  "she moaned,  "I wanna go shopping." 

            "This cannot be rushed Miss Summers."  Mr Ollivander's soft voice said as he turned his unblinking eyes on Buffy.  "After all it is the wand that chooses the witch you know.  Try this one, ebony and phoenix feather, 11 inches slightly flexible."  Dawn took the narrow strip of wood and felt a tingle pass up her arm.  She lifted it above her head and as she brought it down a trail of red and gold sparks materialised.

            "Excellent."  Giles rose from the spindly chair he had been sitting on.  "Excellent that is very good indeed."

"Giles have you got even more British since we got here?"  Buffy asked.  "Awesome Dawn or as Giles would put it simply fabulous.  Now lets go proper shopping."

"Just a minute Miss Summers, do you not require a wand?"

"Uh me, wand?  The only wooden accessory I'm gonna carry's a stake mister and these aren't really very pointy."

"Are you sure?  I have your wand right here." 

"Mr Ollivander I was under the impression that wand selection required the participation of the wand purchaser."  Giles had met Mr Ollivander before but had never really liked him or trusted him, which in his line of work was largely the same thing.

            "Ah but she is the slayer.  Her wand is of the wood of life, lignum vitae, and its sister wand has just been given to the slayer's sister."

"Fawkes' feathers?" Giles asked looking suddenly interested.

"No no Mr Giles Fawkes' feathers belong to another pair.  These wands contain feathers from a relation of his I believe."  Giles nodded while Buffy and Dawn exchanged looks of perplexion.

"Very well.  Buffy I suppose you may as well try it.  Living in the wizarding world a wand will no doubt be of use although I do agree a stake is probably more fitting."  Mr Ollivander produced a black, wooden box so that Buffy could see a strip of dark wood lying majestically on red silk.  Buffy felt something twinge inside her and she knew that she had to hold that wand.  She carefully picked it up from the box feeling warmth spread from her fingertips.

"Lignum vitae huh?"She said and in a flash of light a tree appeared in the middle of the shop.  It's rapidly sprouting branches knocked boxes from the shelves and the roots created large bumps and cracks in the stone floor.  "Why do these things always happen to me?"  Buffy asked as a box hit her on the head.


	11. Diagon Alley III Madam Malkins and Malfo...

OK this should be the last Diagon Alley chapter, more important things to start.  Neways Please review 'cos it really makes me want to write more.

Also mpe: Thanks for the review.  The phoenix feather will be important but as the last chapter said it's not fawkes'.

They wandered down the long cobbled street stopping to buy various potion ingredients from the strange smelling apothecary. The second stop was Flourish and Blotts for books. Buffy made a mental note to bring Willow there and then remembered that Willow might be a thorny issue when she finally arrived. They bought books for every subject-A Beginners guide to and Intermediate Transfiguration, The Standard Book of Spells Grades 1 2 3 and 4, A History of Magic, Magical Drafts and Potions and more. The one Buffy was interested in was titled The Dark forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. It was located in a dark corner of the shop and the books around it had covers with pictures of wolves and dragons, blood spatters. She couldn't resist buying a small book titled 'The legends of the Vampire Slayer'.  
"What?" She commented to Giles whose eyebrows had risen in surprise. "So I'm not exactly a book person, this I have to read."  
"A fanciful piece of work" the owner of Flourish and Blotts remarked as Buffy placed the book on the counter. "A wonderful story but absolutely no fact in it at all. As imaginary as Dracula."  
"I'm sure, I mean a Vampire Slayer, who could even think one would be real?" Dawn tried to smother her giggles as Buffy agreed with the owner.  
They bought parchment and quills; Dawn and Buffy were slightly worried about slipping back into the middle ages until they found pretty colours of ink. In Madame Malkin's Dawn stood on a stool with black robes of various sizes being draped over her head. Buffy wandered around the shop fingering the different fabrics, there were all manner of colours and textures under the sun. A pink set of crinkled silk caught her eye and she held them against herself. Looking in a full length mirror Buffy couldn't help but laugh slightly.  
"What'cha laughing at?" Dawn asked struggling to turn around without dislodging the many pins that were millimetres from pricking her. "Pretty pink" she commented catching sight of the robes Buffy was holding.  
"Yeah" Buffy agreed gently stroking the material. "Kind of reminds me of a dress I had."  
"The one at the back of your closet?" Buffy started drawn away from her memories.  
"How did you...damn snoopy little sisters. If we weren't in public I would so be pummelling you right now."  
"Yeah, sure. Owww" Dawn squealed as several pins poked her.  
"Hah" Buffy exclaimed. "See Giles I didn't even have to turn violent."  
"Quite, and I'm sure next time you are faced with a demon you will simply prod him with pins." Giles replied in an undertone looking highly bored. "Buffy shall we go and get some more of Dawn's equipment? We can return here afterwards when Dawn is finished here."  
"Lead the way." Buffy followed Giles back into the street leaving Dawn draped in several metres of black cloth.  
  
A few moments later the shop door opened and a pale blonde boy entered. Another witch went to attend to him and soon he too was standing on a stool with metres of black material over his head.  
"Hogwarts?" He asked Dawn who nodded.  
"I haven't seen you around." he said wondering how he hadn't noticed someone so remarkably pretty. "What house are you in?"  
"Uh I' m new" Dawn said not sure what the boy was talking about. "By the way, I'm Dawn."  
"That might explain it." he drawled. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Slytherin, best house to be in. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, G-d how awful. Do you play quid ditch?" Dawn shook her head completely lost. "Who's your team?" Dawn shrugged cringing as she realised that this boy must think her a complete idiot. He kind of reminded her of someone though.. she couldn't quite place her finger on who it was...  
"Spike" Dawn blurted out suddenly then as Malfoy looked at her she added "Sorry you just reminded me of someone."  
"How old are you?" Malfoy asked still looking at Dawn strangely. "You can't be a first year."  
"Nope going into Fourth year." At Malfoy's look of confusion she explained "I didn't know about Hogwarts until this summer." immediately the boy's pointed face broke into a scowl.  
"So you're muggle-born."  
"Kind of, something wrong with that?" Dawn turned defensive even though she wasn't quite sure how she was being insulted. Before Malfoy could answer Madame Malkin finished with Dawn's robes.  
"They'll be ready in a week dear" and Dawn hopped off the stool seeing Buffy and Giles through the shop window. Malfoy didn't see them, he was too busy trying to untangle himself from the robes Dawn had artfully managed to wind around him.  
  
"Giles why didn't I start Hogwarts in the First year?" Dawn asked as the shop door closed behind her.  
"I suppose they didn't know about you, you would have been undetectable a few years ago."  
"I guess and what are houses? Slytherin? Hufflepuff?"  
"There are four school houses. Each student is sorted into one of them and has lessens with the other people in that house. You also share a common room, dormitory and meal table. Slytherin and Hufflepuff are two of the houses, the others are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."  
"How exactly do you mean sorted?" Dawn's voice was a little hesitant as she imagined some hideous spell or possibly something just as hideous in its embarrassment, Giles' hokey kokey ritual springing to mind.  
"A sorting ceremony, nothing too stressful, the sorting hat will…uh decide."  
"The sorting hat?" Buffy exclaimed unable to believe a fashion accessory could be quite so flexible in its useage.  
"It is an extremely powerful magical object, an ancient wizard's hat belonging to Gryffindor himself I believe. It has traditionally separated new students into their houses since the founders themselves ran the school. You will see at the sorting ceremony it's nothing to worry about."  
"Yeah but Giles you've come to regard the possible end of the world as nothing to worry about." Dawn's fears were not quashed but she spotted the owl Buffy was carrying. "What is that about?"  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" Buffy cooed and Dawn looked at Giles in surprise. "He's my little messenger bird. Do you think I can call him Xander? Yeah he wont mind."   
"Having a bird named after him, no I'm sure he wont." Dawn muttered then turned to Giles to ask suddenly, "What's quidditch?"  
"A sport played on broomsticks." Distaste was clear in Giles' voice. "Like these ones here" he added indicating the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies where a firebolt lay in blazing glory.  
"Wicked cool" Dawn exclaimed. "I so have to try that." She pressed her nose up against the glass fascinated by the broomstick. 

            "I don't know about that Dawn, it's rather dangerous."

            "Giles reality check, she lives with a  slayer.  Dangerous doesn't exactly cover her life."

            Giles looked doubtful but decided to keep quiet.

            They returned to Hogwarts and their own rooms by early evening.  Buffy quickly changed her password then headed over to a comfy chair in the corner wanting to rest her feet.  The guardian from the portrait was talking to her again.

            "So you have your wand."

            "Yep.  Lignum Vitae."  Buffy said pulling the box from her bag.  "How come I have a special wand for me?  The shop guy said it's because I'm the slayer."  
            "It is dear, no one else can use that wand, almost no one.  I saw it made centuries ago.  Such magic went into that wand as barely exists any more.  It is powerful my dear.  Particulary in your hands.  Did you hear what it contains?"

            "Phoenix feather."

            "Yes a special ingredient but there was another."  A knock on the other side of the wall interrupted the conversation.  "It is a young woman"  the guardian told Buffy.

            "Let her in"  Buffy responded and the portrait swung open.

            "Hey there Buffy"  said a familiar voice.

Please review!!!!!!


	12. The newcomer

Thank you, thank you thank you to the people who reviewed!  It means the world to me (sad I know) but ask any of my friends how excited I get when I get reviews!  Keep it up!

And so to put some of you out of your misery…

An even more familiar figure stepped through the portrait hole with a tentative look in her eyes and hesitant steps.

            "Hey Buffy"

            Buffy rushed forwards arms outstretched and then suddenly stopped short.

            "Buffy?"  it was a genuine question, of confusion at the slayer's reaction.  There had been hints of a welcome but then a hollow, slightly scared look had come into Buffy's eyes.

            "I, I have to go."  Buffy muttered and pushed past her visitor, exiting via the portrait hole.

            Willow looked around the bedroom, it was beautiful and yet didn't seem like a room of Buffy's.  it was almost bare, completely tidy except for the strange shaped parcels on the floor and the owl hooting softly in its domed cage.  Willow moved over to the bird and poked her fingers through the bars.  The bird nipped at them gently and began to preen itself while Willow watched.  Her eyes drifted to the open  box beside the owl and the strip of wood inside.  She cautiously picked up the wand and turned it over.  She could feel the power it held, it felt like a cross between the power she could sense in Buffy and a magic that was similar to her own but there was something, a haze, separating her from that power as though she wasn't allowed to share it.  Willow sighed and put the wand back in its box, it was probably best that she couldn't access the magic.  Willow wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with wand magic, she'd caused enough problems with wicca not so long ago.  To be honest Willow was still scared about doing magic of any sort, she had become quite fond of her red hair and her natural coloured eyes and had no desire to turn dark in the literal or slightly mystical sense.  Sure she'd used magic in Wisteria Walk but it had scared the hell out of her to do even that relatively simple spell and dark roots had been a pretty nasty side effect.  That had been the night she had met Dumbledore, he had somehow reassured her, talked to her in a way that very few people could, in a way that worked.  Strange as it had been to see an old man dressed in robes and a pointed hat in an English backstreet the look in his eyes inspired not only trust but a feeling of being understood, really understood.  The piercing blueness of his eyes made Willow feel as if Dumbledore could see everything, what she'd done, why, how she cringed at the memory and how she wanted to make amends.  Then Dumbledore had offered her the chance to do just that.  It had taken a lot of convincing, Willow knew she wasn't finished with the coven, that she still had work to do and Dumbledore had understood that.

Flashback 

_"Miss Rosenberg I am not in anyway trying to make you leave your recovery incomplete, there is a teacher at Hogwarts who is most accomplished in surpressing the darkness within people."_

_            "Uh Hogwarts?"_

_            "A school, the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the country not that I am at all biased by my post as headmaster."  Dumbledore answered his mouth twitching as he offered Willow a sherbet lemon._

_            "You're headmaster of a magic school..w-with real magic…a school.  I uh maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea y'know controlling magic here is one thing but with it all around..students and books…oh books…you have books?  See…I already want to…I can't.  I want to go home…if they want me… oh G-d what if they don't want me anymore?"_

_            Dumbledore's soothing voice cut into Willow's babble.  "I am hoping that Miss Summers will also join us at Hogwarts with Mr Giles of course."_

_            "How do you know them?"_

_            "Mr Giles and I are old friends and I have heard from him a great deal about the slayer and her friends, you included.  I think that he should be able to convince Miss Summers to come."_

_            "But Buffy's not a witch..or Dawnie…or Xander…or"_

_            "Miss Summers is a witch, not a wiccan witch like you or the coven here.  Her magic is her own, it runs in her blood and Dawn's too.  I hope that Dawn will become a student at hogwarts and Mr Giles should not require much in the way of explanations he is more than familiar with the shool as his brother attended it and"_

_            "Woah"  Willow held up a hand for Dumbledore to stop talking.  "Too much information.   Buffy's a witch but not wicca style..how is that possible?  Can she do spells?  What about the slayerness and Dawnie too?  What about the whole key doo dah?  And Giles has a brother?!"  It was possibly the last part that shocked Willow the most and Dumbledore sensed that._

_            "Indeed, a charming man you may get a chance to meet him although at the moment he is a little busy with some personal matters.  The magic that runs in the Summers blood I believe has been passed to them through Buffy's father although it is not unknown for magic to simply manifest itself in people with no history of magic in their family. There are many forms of magic they may perform the majority of which require a wand and all of which are taught to some degree at Hogwarts."_

_"hold up again…ok so Buffy's a witch and the slayer and Dawn's a witch and the key and they can do wand magic and it's all 'cos Hank Summers is magical."_

_Dumbledore shook his head slightly.  "That part I cannot confirm.  Both girls embody more than one form of magic which could in theory enhance their wandwork but I do not know about Mr Summers."  Willow's frown of confusion deepened, she was sure Dumbledore had just said the magic came from Buffy's dad.  He continued however.  "There is some doubt as to whether he truly is Miss Summers' father.  I am trying to make four from two and two but I am currently falling short of an explanation.  To return to your original list of questions however Mr Harris is not a wizard.  Though I would dearly love to invite him to Hogwarts the school is not accessible to muggles so at the moment that is impossible."_

_"Muggles?"_

_"Non-magic people."_

_"So there's no way Xander could come?"  Willow unconsciously put on a puppy dog face that had no effect on Dumbledore._

_"Not at the moment.  I hope however that will not prevent you from joining us.  Your presence in the wizarding world could be extremely valuable in our fight."_

_"Fight..oh you don't want me.  Fight's kind of Buffy's specialty.  I f you have the slayer and all your magic you wont need me."_

_"Believe me I would not pretend to need you if we did not.  If you will permit me to accompany you back to the coven I will explain our position to you and the battle against Lord Voldemort that I fear is commencing."_

_Willow felt a prickle of fear pass down her spine although she had no idea why just a name caused it.  She walked with Dumbledore away from the place where the dark haired boy had been attacked._

_"And why that demon was in Little Whinging attacking people?"_

_"I will explain as best I can."_

_End of F lashback_

Willow left Buffy's room through the portrait hole the slayer herself had exited through moments before onlyto find Dawn standing right outside.  Both girls gasped and Dawn dropped the small stack of books in her arms.

"Hey Dawnie"  Willow said shyly stooping to pick up the book but Dawn had squeaked and disappeared.  Willow sighed and looked at the books she was holding.  She sat on one of the sofas and had just opened 'A History of Magic' when a portrait on the wall behind her swung open.  Willow looked up curiously and smiled when she saw a familiar bespectacled man step out from behind the painting.  It was her first true smile in days and she almost cried with relief to see Giles return it.  They embraced and Giles immediately began bombarding her with questions.  As Willow answered and asked her own questions she felt a sense of familiarity and in the bizarre world of wand magic and pumpkin pasties Willow relaxed.

Ok only actually part 1 of this chapter but it was getting too long so I kind of had to finish it there.  Any guesses as to who Giles' brother is?  I keep wanting to write all the big revelation bits but they have to wait.  They will come though I promise!  Really really there are big events to come!  Please review!!!!!!


	13. Reactions and Reassurance

A/N: I decided against having a 3rd slayer 'cos it would screw up the story so I've changed the bit that said there would be one-just in case anyone is confused.

Also to ScruffyWes the reason for the crappiness of the title was that originally I called it Which One?  Then I decided that I wanted it to be Harry Potter and the something but I thought it would be a bit confusing if I just changed it so I temporarily combined the 2 and have now changed it as per your suggestion.  Thanx!

Sam 453-a chapter you haven't already read-how exciting is that!

Buffy couldn't relax.  She had been completely unprepared to see Willow and didn't like the feeling of being surprised, it was becoming all too familiar.  She strode down the castle corridors occasionally lashing out at the walls.

            "Ooh someone's in a strop"  Peeves sang appearing suddenly in front of her.  Buffy gritted her teeth and kept walking.  Being unable to physically hurt something was another feeling that would never make it to her top 10.  When Peeves pulled the carpet out from under her feet however he had gone one step too far.  She backflipped to stop herself from landing on her backside and said very restrainedly

            "You don't want to mess with me Peeves."  The poltergeist's jaw had fallen open and Buffy strode away pausing only to announce that her punning was a far superior form of humour to Peeves' practical jokes.  As buffy continued towards the entrance hall her  earlier gloom descended again.  Her mood was not helped by the vanishing step which she forgot about, nor by the staircase that swung her to the wrong landing.  By the time she reached the main doors Buffy was both irritable and extremely miserable.  She had wanted to welcome Willow to Hogwarts, to be settled in and ready for her but having seen her best friend all Buffy felt was confusion.  Willow belonged to Sunnydale and having her appear in Hogwarts made Buffy all too aware that she did to.  Not looking where she was going Buffy walked straight into the bony frame of Dumbledore himself, the man who had brought her to Hogwarts away from the relative sanity of the hellmouth where as a general rule she could kill the things that annoyed her. 

            "Are you alright Miss Summers?"  he asked jovially but this only served as a trigger for a rant of which few full phrases were audible.

            "Stupid castle…magic…why didn't tell me…Willow…evil…not finished…want…home…Xander."  Buffy's voice faded as Dumbledore watched her closely.  Somehow he knew what she meant and led her to a classroom nearby.

            "You wish to speak to Mr Harris about Miss Rosenberg's return?  That can be arranged most easily."  Dumbledore proceeded to demonstrate how Buffy could use floo powder to contact Xander and soon she was kneeling on a stone floor with her head in the fireplace.  She felt as though her head was attached to a super size slinky that was being stretched to full capacity and then it stopped.  Her knees were still on the cold classroom floor at Hogwarts but her head was protruding from the fireplace she had disappeared from not so long ago.  The sight in front of her made Buffy's mouth fall open.  The two people on the sofa in front of Buffy looked up guiltily at on hearing Buffy's head appear in the fire.  They broke apart and Buffy grinned at how obvious their prior activity had been.

            "Nice to see you haven't lost the charm Xan"  Xander blushed deeply but the girl beside him stood up tall and pulled a knife from…well Buffy wasn't quite sure where from.  "Ok no need for that" Buffy pipped looking at the girl.  She was very pretty, tall and willowy with toffee brown skin and jet black hair streaked with red.  There was something about her though, something that made Buffy sure Xander's hand would have no success in restraining her from running the knife through her head should she decide to.   "Slayer?" she asked looking now at Xander but her voice wasn't the only one saying that.  The girl was also looking at Xander and had asked the same question in a heavy Australian accent.

            "Yes" he replied but Buffy wasn't sure who he was answering.

            "Wow" the Australian girl said but Buffy's eyes had widened.

            "Faith is she?"

            "Nope the killer is still alive and kicking, well I'm guessing she's kicking, haven't really seen her in a while so I'm pretty much guessing she's still alive too."

            "Then how did Miss Overfriendly come to be here?"  Buffy was referring to the cosy position she and Xander had been in when she first saw them.

            "Jasmine's not an actual slayer, just a potential guess she's kinda reserve if you or Faith get your heads blown of  or whatever.  Jasmine meet Buffy Summers, the slayer, well part of her.  Buffy you do still have, y'know arms and legs and all that don't you?"

            "Yes, still all me.  All one piece.  Actually I just wanted to talk to you."

            "Me, you wanted to talk to me?"  Buffy nodded and Jasmine slipped out the room leaving Xander to talk to Buffy's head.  "So what's up in the land of  the cloaks and pointy hats?"

            "Willow's here."

            "But she's with those witchy people right, y'know learning not to be evil and all."

            "Not anymore, she turned up at Hogwarts today and I don't know why but I wasn't happy to see her.  Is something wrong with me?  I couldn't even talk to her."

            "It's ok just a shock"  Xander seemed to be talking to himself more than to Buffy. "I mean she wouldn't be there if she was evil girl right?"

            "I don't know.  Dumbledore said she'd be coming but she definitely hasn't finished with the coven.  Don't really know all that much."

            "Man I wish I could be there, even if Willow is all hyped up with the dark mojo I want to see her.  How'd she seem?  Still a redhead 'cos that's a good sign."

            "Yeah."  Buffy's face brightened slightly as she realised this.  "Yeah that is a good sign.  Thanks Xan.  Listen I think Dumbledore's working on you coming over but 'til then make sure some actual slaying gets done."

            "Aye aye to the bodiless slayer. I will never be accused of shirking me duties.   Say hi to teed man for me-hey does he have tweed cloaks now?"

            Buffy laughed and withdrew her head.  When she felt that it was once again connected to her body she stood up and looked at Dumbledore who was waiting patiently for her questions.  Buffy opened her mouth to ask about Willow but realised that actually there was someone better to ask and headed upstairs to find her.

MEANWHILE 

            Dawn ran out into the corridor her heart hammering wildly in her chest, she had seen many things try to kill her but didn't often have to face them afterwards, usually they were either dust or a corpse pretty quickly but Willow, well she was pretty lively for a corpse.  Dawn sank onto a step looking around to check that she was alone.  She sat with her head in her hands thinking.  It didn't take long for her to come up with a plan and she headed towards the library.  Ignoring the majesty of the enormous room Dawn began roughly searching the shelves.  "Protection spells, protection spells" she muttered hoping that she could use her new wand successfully but her search was cut short when Hagrid's enormous form lumbered into sight.  

            "All righ' there little 'un?" he asked and Dawn nodded but too feebly to cover her distress. "C'mon wi' me and yeh can tell me all abou' what's eatin yeh and we'll get yeh some tea and my own rock cakes, how 'bout that?"  Hagrid clapped a gigantic hand on Dawn's shoulder and steered her to his cabin.   Inside was a roaring fire next to which a black boarhound was sitting.  "S a'righ' he wont hurt yeh"  Hagrid said putting a kettle on the fire.  "Heel Fang Heel" he called but the massive dog paid no attention and continued drooling over Dawn's arms.  "Now then whassamatter?  Summat's given yeh a right shock an' I don' think it were me this time."  Dawn shook her head a smile playing at the corner of her lips as she remembered when Hagrid had found her on the floor of The Three Broomsticks. 

            "It was Willow.  I didn't know she was coming here today." 

            "The redhead?  I didn't know either 'til Dumbledore told me this morning, told me to go pick her up.  Thought she was a friend of yours."

            "She was 'til she went evil and killed someone and tried to kill… someone else."  Dawn felt a little strange talking about events that happened in a whole different world to a giant in a wooden hut, definitely too strange to mention that Willow had in fact tried to kill her.  "She's meant to be doing some detox thing over here like kind of magic rehab I guess but she's not finished yet."

            "Listen little 'un there isn't anyone in this castle Dumbledore doesn't want.  If he trusts this Willow person then there's a fair chance you should too."  Dawn listened to Hagrid's words but protested; she didn't fully comprehend the reverence with which Dumbledore was treated.  Hagrid was so adamant however that Willow could not be at Hogwarts without Dumbledore's reasoned invitation that gradually Dawn began to believe him.  She stayed at Hagrid's until the sun had set.  When she caught sight of the blackened sky outside Dawn jumped up and explained that Buffy would worry about her if she wasn't back.  As Hagrid walked with her up to castle she couldn't help but ask him; 

            "So what were you doing in the library anyway?"

            "Got a bit of a surprise fer yeh." The game keeper replied tapping his nose.  "Don' want the ruin it."

            When they reached the Great hall Dawn smelt dinner and sure enough the staff were gathered around the top table, Buffy among them.  There was no sign of Willow so Dawn calmly sat next to her sister as if nothing had happened.  She was engaged in a conversation with Madame Hooch about the Firebolt and flying when Willow sat down.  Dawn didn't notice her until a goblet was knocked over and a clanging sound made her look up just in time to see Willow's face turn almost as red as her hair.

            "No matter." Dumbledore said waving his wand and the orange stain that had been spreading down the white table cloth disappeared.  Willow gave Dawn a shy smile and the younger girl returned it.  She looked at her sister and saw that she too was smiling.  Maybe things would be alright at Hogwarts; the food was good, the teachers were mostly nice, flying would be cool.  The only thing that could go horribly wrong was lessons….well Dawn'd find out soon enough.

Next chapter:  More Harry Potter stuff and the return of 2 characters.

Please please please review.


	14. Returning

Returning

A quick note just to say  when Wormtail went back to Voldeemort at the end of book 3 he contacted Malfoy who collected a group of death eaters as opposed to Voldemort calling them to him after returning.  Also I apologise for my Latin grammar-the spell is wrong I know.

"Is he here?" Lord Voldemort's cold voice hissed.

"Yes my Lord.  Shall I show him in?" Wormtail's weaker, more tentative voice responded.

"Did he bring it?" 

"Yes master."

"Show him in."

Wormtail shuffled away only to return a moment later accompanied by a taller, hooded figure carrying a large package covered in black cloth.

"Good evening Lucius my slippery friend."  Lord Voldemort greeted the hooded man; anticipation audible in his voice.

"Good evening master.  I have brought it."  Lucius Malfoy bowed deeply infront of the chair in which the ruined form of Lord Voldemort sat.

"No trouble I hope."

"Very little master.  The bird sensed your strengthening but was prevented from returning to you.  His loyalty is as strong as ever."

"Excellent.  It is almost a shame to kill him.  Yet he will rise again."

"Just as you will my Lord."

"Yes Lucius just as I will.  To full strength and then the world will be our oyster.  With my strongest ally at my right hand and _all _my death eaters returned to me the wizarding world will cower but I am getting ahead of myself.  The bird."

            Lucius Malfoy strode forward and unveiled the package he was carrying.  Under the black cloth was a cage containing a large red and gold bird.  The bird's eyes were dark and bottomless as if they had seen more than one could comprehend and his plume was brilliant in the darkened room as if a glow emanated from within the bird itself.  When it saw Lord Voldemort's feeble form the bird began to sing, a haunting song that echoed eerily around the oak rafters of the ceiling.

            "Welcome back old friend." Lord Voldemort said.  "I have waited so long for this day."  The phoenix flew to the back of its master's chair and perched there still singing its haunting melody.  "Are we ready Wormtail?"

            Wormtail had been silent throughout this scene but now he spoke in a stuttering, hesitant voice.

            "Yes master it is all ready."

            "Then we shall proceed."

            Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy lifted the chair their master's gruesome form sat on and carried it into an adjacent chamber where several masked figures sat.  As they saw the figure being carried towards them there were sounds of disgust and some moved backwards.  Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail set the chair down inside a chalk circle drawn on the floor in the centre of the room and stepped aside.

            "So.  We are met." Lord Voldemort began.  "Yet not all of us.  A few, the few who lied and begged and denied me.  Still you return to me, I hope with enough trust to believe me when I say that tonight.  Tonight Lord Voldemort rises again."  A muttering sounded from the masked figures and it grew as the death eaters realised what their master was proposing.  "It has been a long road and lonely, oh so lonely when I believed I had been deserted, by you.  You who swore eternal loyalty to me and then fled at a moment of weakness, a moment never to be repeated.  I attempted to return to you, to receive the help I am owed by you but bodiless and powerless it proved harder than even I could have guessed.  It was fortunate no that Wormtail here, in an attempt to save his own skin, stumbled across me and was able to help me in his own weak way.  So I am here in front of you in a body, not the worst I have possessed in my years of exile, my 13 years."  He paused to let the death eaters squirm but then continued.  "It was Nagini and Wormtail who created this body for me but tonight Lucius and Lojalite return me to mine.  So are you sitting comfortably?"  Lord Voldemort asked in a voice that would terrify any child alive.  "Then I'll begin."  Lucius Malfoy stepped forwards and raised his wand over the phoenix.

            "Phoenix Lacrima Sanguis" he cried and the phoenix began to cry, pearly tears that dropped to the floor, or would have if there wasn't an ornate porcelain urn waiting to catch them.  After a few seconds the tears turned red, a deep ruby red and the death eaters gasped as they realised that what they were actually seein was the phoenix crying tears of his own blood.  The stream grew steadily faster and the phoenix shuddered, then suddenly the tears stopped.  As the last one splashed into the urn the glow that surrounded the beautiful bird died and the phoenix fell from its perch as a fiery ball that was ash by the time it hit the floor.

            Wormtail picked up the urn, half full with phoenix blood and walked around to the front of the chair his face a mixture of fear and revulsion.  The crouched shape of Lord Voldemort, hairless, a raw reddish black colour with feeble limbs drank from the urn then his eyes grew wide and as his hands jerked he dropped the urn with a crash.  As if a piece of speeded up film the shrunken creature grew.  He became tall, pale skin formed, limbs strengthened and then Lord Voldemort stood before his death eaters.  His thin lips were curled in a cruel smile and his scarlet eyes wide.  He drew a wand from his robes and caressed it gently with white, spider like fingers.

            "Crucio" he cried and one of the death eaters began writhing.  "It's good to be back."  Lord Voldemort said and the death eater lay twitching on the floor.  "Now let me share with you my plan."

            Yet again Harry Potter awoke with his scar searing on his forehead.  For a moment he thought it was this that had woken him but gradually as his brain caught up with his senses he heard barking and realised it was this that had woken him.

            "Shut up" Harry moaned turning over with his pillow clamped against his ears.  The barking continued however and Harry realised that it was unusually close.  He got up and looked out of his window into the back garden where a large shaggy black dog sat on the lawn.  "Sirius." Harry whispered filled with a warm feeling of joy at the sight of his godfather, only diluted slightly by the worry he felt for Sirius' safety.  Uncle Vernon grunted in the room next door and Harry hurried downstairs to the kitchen.  He fumbled with the locks but opened the back door as quietly as possible and rushed out to Sirius ignoring the dampness against his bare feet.  The black dog pushed past him into the kitchen where he transformed into a gaunt man almost as shaggy as the black dog he had been.

            "Harry, how've you been?"

            "I'm fine."  Sirius gripped Harry's shoulders and looked into his face.

            "No really.  How are you?"

            "I'm ok." Harry said slowly.  "mostly because the Dursley's are terrified you'll show up and turn them into dung beetles or something.  You haven't come to do that have you?"

            "Much as I'd love to, no I haven't.  I couldn't miss my godson's birthday now could I?  I've already missed too many."

            "But what about Fudge and the dementors?  You said you were well hidden in your letter."

            "Well I wasn't about to risk the ministry knowing I was coming here was I?  Are the Dursley's asleep?"

            Harry grinned broadly.  "Yeah, listen you don't fancy practising a bit of transfiguration on them do you?"

            "I'd love to Harry but I can't risk doing magic here, the ministry'd pick it up and either catch me or think it was you."

            "So what do you want to do then?"

            "Give you your birthday present of course.  It's what I came here for."

            "You don't have to Sirius."

            "I know that and it's nothing special, still can't show my face in Diagon Alley.  Thought you might like it though."  Sirius handed Harry a package wrapped in brown paper.

            "Can I open it now?"

            "Wait there's still an hour to go and you shouldn't open presents until your actual birthday.  Besides I'd be embarrassed, it's not much."

            "It doesn't have to be and it'd still be the best present I've ever had. 'cept the firebolt of course."  A smile broke on Sirius' face and for a moment he looked young and handsome once again.

            "I hope it's being put to good use.  James would be so jealous of a broom like that.  I'll try to get to a match some time."

            "Where're you going to be?  Isn't coming to the castle a bit risky?"

            "Don't worry 'bout me.  Dumbledore's fixing me up somewhere.  I would stay at the castle but Dumbledore reckons we can't trust all the students.  I wouldn't trust the Slytherins either anyway and Snape's still there isn't he, slimy git."

            "Yeah"  Harry frowned at the thought of his least favourite teacher.  "Unless he got eaten over the summer" he added hopefully and Sirius laughed hollowly.

            "Well I'd best be off Harry.  Take care of yourself and send Hedwig if the muggles give you any trouble.  By the way there's a little something in the present from your mum and dad."  Sirius clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder then transformed and padded out the backdoor.

            "Bye Padfoot." Harry whispered as the clock in the kitchen ticked towards midnight.

I'm sorry there wasn't any terrifying of the Dursleys, I'm trying to work out how to get them back for the way they treat Harry. 

Please please please please please review!  Did I say please?!


	15. Letters

Hi Ok sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, I've been concentrating on my story 'Three's a destiny' which I think will be better than this but I'll try carry it on anyway.  Also the letter was a kind of after thought so I had to work out this chapter before I can post the next bits which are more interesting.  So enjoy. Please review!!!

Harry looked down at the parcel in his hands.  It was crudely wrapped in brown wrapping paper but hey, it was a birthday present.  A birthday present nonetheless from his godfather, a convicted murderer who had risked far more than incarceration to deliver it to him.  Sirius was being hunted at that very moment by Fudge's dementors who had been given license to suck Sirius' soul from him should they find him.  Harry shuddered at the memory of the clammy hands that had gripped him and the fear which had overcome him that night by the lake, the night he had first met Sirius.  Harry made his way up to his room, still jammed full of Dudley's discarded possessions but a lot more wizard friendly than the rest of the house.  Harry's trunk lay open at the foot of his bed and quills, parchment and books were spread around,  Hedwig's cage was open on Harry's desk but the snowy owl was out hunting.

            Once inside with the door shut in a futile attempt to drown out Dudley's snores harry sank onto his bed to open Sirius' present.  As the clock hit midnight harry tore into the paper to reveal something glinting inside.  It was a mirror, small, square and dirty.  Infact there seemed to be absolutely nothing special about it.  Surprised, harry lifted the mirror up to expose a short note in Sirius' handwriting.

This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other one of the pair.  If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours.  James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions.  Happy Birthday Harry, speak to you soon.

_Sirius_

            "Cool" Harry exclaimed placing the mirror by his bed and turning his attention to the envelope which was caught in the wrappings.  The handwriting on the front was that of a stranger yet it was somehow familiar.  With shaking fingers Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper.  Harry carefully unfolded it and his eyes stared at the words on the page without reading them.  Gradually they began to focus and Harry's brain began to process what was in front of him.

_Our darling Harry,_

_If we had our way you would never read this but since you are the terrible events we tried to prevent must have happened.  It is strange to think that you may be reading this many years in the future as now you are just a baby lying in your cot, not all that peacefully actually; it never was a Potter trait to be quiet.  We look forward so much to seeing the person you are to become and though we are evidently not there with you we will see far more than you might imagine.  We love you so much and we hope that you too can love to such an extent.  Never under estimate love Harry for it can prove more powerful than you might dream, stronger even than the grave._

_            These may be difficult times for you, or marvellous ones, we do not know but we do know you will come through whatever you may face.  Sirius will no doubt be keen to guide you and there is no one better to do so.  Give him our love and thanks for everything, and to Dumbledore.  We do not doubt Dumbledore is still strong, he is the wisest, most valiant man you will ever meet.  If he has a hunch, go along with it and do not disobey him for he has your safety at heart, as do we.  We owe Dumbledore Harry, repay him for us._

_            Our deepest desire, Harry, is for you to be happy and we hope you are.  Do not dwell on the past for we know it must be littered with sadness.  Live your life Harry, a life for good.  There is too much darkness in the world and you have the strength to fight it, not alone though.  Alone is no way to do things, believe us that help is a good thing and though you may not wish to accept it think carefully before rejecting it._

_            There is so much more that we could say to you but we know you will work it out for yourself.  Remember Harry your destiny is in your hands, others may shape and mould it but you choose what you want to be.  Choose wisely._

_            All our love_

_                        Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Since this should have been delivered this on your birthday you may be interested to know that your present is waiting for you.  It is at Hogwarts, hidden in the 'Room of Requirement'.  It will only appear when _**_you_**_ are there to find it.   _

Harry looked up from the letter as a tiny grey owl flew in through the window with yet another one.  He was unwilling to open this one, wishing to savour the feeling of correspondence with his parents, anticipation growing to find the present and a deep sadness that they were not there with him.  Unfortunately the owl did not appreciate Harry's delay and pecked at him until he took the letter from it.  Immediately he opened it Harry was glad he had for this is what it read.

Harry, Dad got the tickets-Ireland versus Bulgaria, at the end of the summer.  We'll come and get you soon though-so you don't have to stay too long with the muggles.  I think mum has to sort something out with Dumbledore first though.  Anyway I'll see you soon and Happy Birthday!!

_Ron_

Harry grinned broadly and turned to the card that accompanied Ron's letter, 'yes' he thought. 'The summer just gets better and better' and for once he was being sincere.

Don't forget! REVIEWS always good!!!!


	16. Snuff boxes and unforgiveables

At Hogwarts

"Snuff boxes can have whiskers right?" Buffy asked looking hopefully at Professor McGonagall who gazed back at her for a moment before turning to the Daily Prophet.  "Well now they can" the slayer announced putting down her wand and stretching.  Professor McGonagall folded up the newspaper and came to look at Buffy and Dawn's work.  Dawn's mouse was stuck in a very awkward state with a head and tail but a silver box for a body.  Transfiguration was always difficult but mice were definitely the hardest thing they had tried so far.  Dawn had been having lessons all summer, also studying charms, potions, history of magic, astronomy and herbology.  Buffy had joined her for most charms and transfiguration lessons, eager to learn how to use her wand.  For the first few days all she had managed to do was throw sparks everywhere and blow things up-fun but not very useful.  Both of them had mastered charms pretty quickly and spent much of their time levitating objects out of each other's hands.  Buffy in particular had nearly perfected the 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm and culminated her mastering of it by lifting Dawn 3 feet off the floor.  Dawn had to face her other subjects alone, Buffy was busy learning what she could about her job and the magical world.  She often spoke to Hagrid about magical creatures, she found the gamekeeper's penchant for monsters worrying but Giles assured her that Hagrid was harmless.  His tales of giant spiders and squids suggested otherwise to Buffy but she did agree that he was exceptionally kind natured and was fascinated to learn of the existence of unicorns.  Dawn too was thrilled to see a golden unicorn foal and spent many hours in Hagrid's hut listening to his stories.  He told Buffy about Harry Potter and she began to feel a great sympathy for her charge but also a slight apprehension about keeping him out of danger when he seemed to near her ability to attract danger.

            "We can leave it there." Professor McGonogall said cutting off Buffy's intended diatribe against snuff boxes.  "Professor Dumbledore will begin your defence against the dark arts lessons after dinner, I believe he wishes you both to attend."

            After dinner in the great hall as usual Buffy and Dawn headed into the entrance hall.  "Fizzing Whizbee" Buffy said to the gargoyle marking Dumbledore's office.

            "I really have to try one of those" Dawn told her sister.

            "We will have to take you to Honeydukes then" Dumbledore's calm voice enunciated from behind them as the wall slid open.  The three of them stepped onto the moving staircase and glided smoothly up to Dumbledore's circular office.

            Once inside Buffy looked around.  She hadn't been in the office many times but had the feeling that even if she had been in there a hundred times there would still be new things to see.  Her gaze fell on a ragged hat sitting on a tri-legged stool. 'That must be the sorting hat' she thought as Dumbledore settled himself behind his desk.

            "So Defence against the Dark Arts huh?  Don't you think Buffy's had enough practise with that kind of thing, being the slayer and all?" Dawn asked Dumbledore.

            "In many forms she is indeed most advanced" the headmaster replied calmly looking at Dawn with his characteristic piercing gaze "but just as the slayer can defeat creatures we are unfamiliar with, so exist creatures I believe only the magical world are familiar with.  They however are less of a concern, your sister's admirable abilities should be largely effective in destroying such creatures.  It is what wizards can do to each other that particularly concerns me, especially now Lord Voldemort is becoming more powerful once again."

            "You mean war and stuff?"

            "I mean Miss Summers, hexes and particularly curses."

            "Oh we can deal with curses I bet we've dealt with them before." Dawn told Dumbledore but he calmly shook his head.

            "There are three curses so heinous they are known as the unforgiveable curses.  Use of any one of them against a fellow human being is an automatic life sentence in Azkaban."

            "Azkaban?" Both girls looked blankly at Dumbledore.  "That in Africa?"

            "It is the wizarding prison guarded, much to my dislike, by dementors."

            "Dementywhats?"

            "We will cover them soon enough, the curses however are today's item of urgent business."

            "What's so special about these three?  They give nasty rashes?"

            "Not exactly.  The effects are so devastating that the curses are not usually studied in depth at school however I believe that should change particularly in the current situation."

            "So stun me"

            "The imperius curse, imagine being able to make someone do anything you want."  

"Like buy lots of presents, I like the sound of this one."  Buffy smiled, making light of the lesson.

            "Or killing, torturing destroying.  Lord Voldemort is well rehearsed in its darker uses."  Suddenly all three faces in the room were serious.  "You must be able to resist it."

            "But how?" Dawn asked.  "We can't practise because it's illegal."

            "I am willing to make an exception in this case.  If either of you come under Lord Voldemort's control we will have far bigger problems than breaking the law.  Shall we try?  Imperio" Dumbledore flicked his wand and Dawn felt weightless, blissfully peaceful.  A voice murmered in her head, "Jump" it said.  Buffy watched, mouth open as Dawn proceded to flip herself head over heels around the room apparently following Dumbledore's instructions.  He flicked his wand again and Dawn sat down shakily next to Buffy.

            "Imperio" Dumbledore said again and this time Buffy's head felt empty of any worry, any problems simply melted away.  "Hit her" the voice said.  "Go on hit her."

            'Ok' Buffy thought and turned to look at Dawn.  She brought her fist up to her shoulder and then a second voice sounded. "Why are you going to hit Dawn? She hasn't done anything.  Don't hit her."  Buffy paused undecided over what to do and suddenly brought her fist down again, with it came all the worry she had just discarded.  "Wiggy" she muttered and then "Ok what's next?"

            "The cruciatus curse" Dumbledore said his blue eyes blazing at the memories the curse revived.

            "Hit me" Buffy said psyched by her success with the imperius curse.

            "I am afraid you don't understand the nature of this curse.  It is one I will never use not on even the most evil, foulest person to walk this earth.  The cruciatus curse causes pain beyond pain imaginable.  I will never subject anyone to it.

            "You'd have made an exception for Harmony" Buffy murmered.  "C'mon I think my pain threshold's pretty high."

            "NO." Dumbledore said with a finality that surprised Buffy.  "The pain caused by this curse is so severe repeated use can rob you of your mind.  All I can do is warn you of it and encourage you to learn as much as you can about it.

            Subdued Dawn asked tentatively "What's the third?"

            "Avada Kedavra" Dumbledore said softly looking somehow older and more vulnerable.  "The killing curse.  Unblockable and instantaneous it has been the last thing many have heard.  You  hear those words and run because if they hit you, you're not coming back."

            "I would believe that but I've 'died' twice already I don't think a curse will have any better luck."

            "You must believe me." Dumbledore stood up and forcefull enunciated his words.  "There is only one person who has ever survived the curse, Lord Voldemort will not allow it to happen again.  We cannot afford to lose you to bravado.  The death eaters are uniting again and they will put up an admirable fight.  Lord Voldemort will return, if he has not already, and you must fight the darkness he brings.  It is your duty."  Buffy was humbled by his words, accepting the truth of what Dumbledore said.  She was learning of the fear Voldemort inspired, even Dawn was starting to say 'You Know who' rather than pronounce his name, and she knew that the wizarding world needed a fighter, they needed the slayer.  Dumbledore continued "Not only that but you need to teach others."

            "Me? Teach?  Buffy teaching, not good, really.  Giles was always way better at that."

            "No miss Summers, I want you to teach my students to fight.  I have never wished for the time to come when fighting is all we have left but I see it coming and we must prepare.  To pretend it will not be necessary for each and every person to defend themselves would be foolish and that, although I am many things, I will not be.  The defence against the dark arts teacher is delayed in coming to Hogwarts.  Will you please stand in until he arrives?"

Yay I finally got to put that chapter up! I've had it written for so long but I had to write the in between bits.  SO did ya like? Hate? Anything at all tell me! Seriously there's very few valid reasons not to!


	17. Sparring

Thank you to ppl who reviewed.  I get very excited when I get reviews (sad I know) anyways 2 chapters for you 'cos I just found out I got As in my Chemistry, Biology and English mocks so I'm not doing any work tonight.J J J

            Buffy was training, she hadn't had much opportunity recently to use her skills and the excess energy was compounding inside her.  Some was released by pummelling a training dummy and some by sparring with Giles but Buffy could feel the need for a true fight.  Unfortunately the summer was proving to be very quiet although Peeves was a tempting opponent for a violent encounter.

            Giles lunged at Buffy with his sword and she blocked him easily saying, "I don't know Giles.  What if I get them hurt?"

            "I think it's wonderful Buffy, a fantastic opportunity for you and for them."  Giles replied taking a stab at her.

            "What about the 'Miss Confidentiality' bit?  How do I explain everything?  What if they ask questions?  Hard questions?"  Buffy dodged Giles' jab and used his momentary imbalance to make a swing of her own.  He recovered quickly to block her and they paused for a second, applying pressure on each other's weapons.

            "Sidestep the issue.  Buffy lots of people are skilled in self-defence, be one of them.  You can say whatever you like as the teacher."  Giles broke the hold, sweeping his sword under Buffy.

            "So really teachers talk crap most of the time?" she asked jumping the swing and darting at Giles.

            "I didn't say anything of the sort Buffy, you know I have the greatest respect for teachers, except possibly Snider, and I will include you in that bracket should you accept the job."  Buffy was touched and surprised by Giles' words but also by the fancy sword work that accompanied them.

            "You'd help me though, right?  I mean you wouldn't just leave me on my own in there?"  Buffy's words grew faster and her movements more erratic as she dodged Giles' pressing attack.

            "Of course I will be there for you Buffy.  I've learnt the hard way not to leave you and I have no intentions of leaving Hogwarts for the moment."

            "Fine." Buffy said putting down her sword.  "I'll take the job."

Very short I know but next chapter's up.   Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. If you go down to the woods today

So update no. 2…….

            "I have sent an owl to the Burrow asking him to come here immediately, no doubt Miss Granger and the Weasleys will also come."  Dumbledore's voice emanated from his office and Buffy, who had been outside the door, heard a touch of worry in his normally calm tones.

            "Really Dumbledore is that necessary?  He is nothing to do with the lunacy that some people get up to, let the boy enjoy his summer."  Buffy didn't recognise the second voice or what she could see of the speaker through the keyhole.

            "Cornelius Harry is entirely involved, it would be absurd to claim that any deatheater activity is not related to him."

            "What proof of deatheater activity is there Dumbledore?"  blustered the short man called Cornelius.

            "The Dark Mark Minister" Professor McGonagall said in an excessively sharp voice which betrayed her worry.  "And the muggles.  Who else would do that?"

            "It could have been anyone Minerva."  Cornelius protested growing red.

            "Anyone?" Professor McGonagall shrieked.  "You really think anyone unconnected to You-Know-Who would do that?"

            "Minerva, You-Know-Who is gone and the deatheaters are dead or in Azkaban.  There is no threat to us from them."

            "Cornelius." Dumbledore interrupted.  "Lord Voldemort may not be powerful at the moment but that does not mean he is gone.  It is my belief that he will grow ever stronger aided by the deatheaters who are NOT in Azkaban and by Pettigrew."

            "Pettigrew is dead." Cornelius spat out.  "I saw him die over thirteen years ago, you don't wish to continue believing Potter's story, surely."

            "I have told you already what I believe to have happened last year, and my views have not changed."

            "Foolery Dumbledore and you are taking Lupin back as Defence against the dark arts teacher.   Madness."

            "Professor Lupin is an excellent teacher, I only wish he could be here for the beginning of term however I have found a temporary replacement who I believe is waiting outside the door."

            Buffy jumped back from the keyhole as Dumbledore pulled the door open.

            "Miss Summers you will hear far better if you come and join us."

"Yes Professor.  Sorry.  How did you know I'd accept it?"  Dumbledore just smiled knowingly.

"Miss Summers meet Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic."  Dumbledore indicated the short, portly man Buffy had heard speaking earlier and who was engaged in donning his violet cloak and lime green bowler.

"Nice hat." Buffy muttered under her breath and Dumbledore continued.

"Cornelius meet Buffy Summers, temporary Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and member of the Hogwarts Security team."

"She is a young girl Dumbledore, she cannot be responsible for security or teaching."

"I assure you Cornelius that Miss Summers is more than qualified to do both tasks.  I would ask you to trust me on this matter and on the matter of Harry coming to Hogwarts."

"Very well Dumbledoer, very well." Fudge grumbled.  "I will see you soon," and he swept out of Dumbledore's office.

Buffy watched Fudge leave, a  feeling of distaste in her mouth, something about the green and purple really put her of him.  "So, what's the what?"

"As you may have heard whilst crouching outside my door I have sent an owl requesting that Harry potter return to school immediately.  I realise there is not long before school begins but recent events have somewhat increased the urgency for his protection."

"Lord evilwart at work?"

"In a manner of speaking.  It was the Quidditch World Cup Final yesterday, Ireland v Bulgaria, quite a match I believe, but last night there was a disturbance at the main campsite.  Some wizards apparently levitated a family of muggles and caused a riot.  It then seems that the Dark mark was conjured right above Harry and his friends.  I have put two and two together and come up with the conclusion that Deatheaters are once again becoming active.  Fudge I fear is approaching six as his answer."

"Death eaters?  Dark mark? Numbers?  Not Buffyspeak."

"My apologies.  Deatheaters are Lord Voldemort's supporters and the Dark Mark was their sign, a shape sent into the air whenever they killed."

"Did they?"

"No casualties were reported however I do not believe that it was a random act.  I have told you that I am not prepared to risk harry Potter's safety.  I am also unwilling to put the world in danger as a result of Fudge's short sightedness."

"World always seems to be in danger doesn't it."  
            "In that case it is lucky for the world that it has us to look after it.  I would very much appreciate it if you would go to the woods where this happened and investigate for me."

"Dumbledore are you mad?" Professor McGonagall interrupted, speaking for the first time since Buffy had entered the office.  "You can't send her into those woods.  She's a young girl."

"Minerva Miss Summers is more than capable of exploring them although if she wishes she may of course take someone with her."

"Dumbledore I have to protest.  It is absurd."

"Minerva Miss Summers is The Slayer."  Professor McGonagall's mouth fell open for a second and then she shut it quickly.

"Really Dumbledore that is impossible."

"It is entirely possible, the legends are in fact surprisingly accurate.(Buffy interjected an exclamation of "I'm a legend?" But was ignored)  Miss Summers will be a great asset to Hogwarts and to the magical community."

"And Dawn?" Professor McGonagall asked thinking very carefully.

"the key but by and large a normal witch."

"A normal witch." Professor McGonagall repeated disbelievingly.

"Dumbledore the key can never be normal.  I thought it was a myth but if the slayer exists…"

"The myths of the key are less reliable.  We will discuss this another time.  Now I must make arrangements with Miss Summers."

"I will accompany her Dumbledore, she may require wand work." Dumbledore looked at Buffy who nodded saying

"As long as wand work includes staking with the pokey little stick."

"Very well Minerva although you must not interfere with Miss Summer's actions.  I will prepare you a portkey for one hour's time.  I ask you to meet me in the entrance hall then."

As Dumbledore had requested they met him, Buffy dressed for a fight with cross bow, stakes and general weaponry concealed around her body.  Dumbledore was holding a broken pocket watch which he gave to Professor McGonagall.

"You can transfigure one for your return?" Professor McGonagall nodded.  "You must hold onto this Miss Summers in one minute's time it will take you to the woods where the Dark Mark was seen.  Be very careful  in your explorations and do not forget that not all magical creatures are evil.  Professor McGonagall will not interfere except where necessary.  Good Luck." He added as Buffy felt a jolt in her stomach and suddenly everything went black.

Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
